The present application relates to stringed instruments, and more particularly to methods and systems for bracing acoustic string instruments.
Acoustic stringed instruments, such as guitars, generally have a hollow body with strings that extend longitudinally from the top end, e.g., the headstock, to some point near on at the bottom end, e.g., the bridge or tail block, of the instrument. Between the ends of the strings lies a bridge that maintains the strings a certain distance above the soundboard of the stringed instrument. This design creates a great deal of stress on the soundboard at the bridge, which has led some to add bracing to the soundboard in the interior of the hollow body, such as the bracing systems proposed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 519,416; 1,116,754, 3,892,159; 3,974,730; 4,026,181; 4,253,371; 5,052,269; 5,260,505; 5,549,027; 7,411,121; and 7,462,767, each of which are incorporated herein by reference. These systems, however, have numerous shortcomings Many are difficult and thus costly to produce. More importantly, many of these systems limit the ability of the stringed instrument to produce sounds at low frequencies.
Accordingly, there is a need for a bracing system for use with stringed instruments that does not exhibit one or all of the shortcomings associated with known systems for bracing musical instruments.